JUNGJEMIBU
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Cerita para pemuda yang berasal dari daerah dan berlatar belakang yang berbeda, bagaimana keseruan saat mereka bareng-bareng. Just chek this out. DLDR [SVT FF][Pair? akan ditulis bertahap.]
1. Chapter 1

**JungJeMiBu**

 **~*Jungguk [China], Jeju & Miguk [Amerika], Busan *~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : God, Parents, Pledis Ent. and other. just own the plot.**

 **Rated : T** **–** **biar aman semua umur.**

 **WARNING : Cerita terlalu pasaran dan Gaje, Isi tidak sesuai Judul, abal, bahasanya tidak baku dan kadang loncat-loncat jadi nggak usah heran kalau jadi tiba-tiba baku. harap maklumi ke-alay-annya. Shonen-ai/BL/ BoyXBoy, DLDR.**

 **Genre : Romance -Menye-menye-, Humor, School Life.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 0**

 **.**

Pagi hari,

Disalah satu rumah, yang bergaya China.

Semua keluarga makan dengan santai, dan hikmat. Karena emang udah biasanya bangun lebih pagi. Anak semata wayang mereka turun dari kamarnya dan langsung ikut makan dengan hikmat tanpa perlu dibangunkan.

"Minghao, hari ini setelah sepulang sekolah kamu ada jadwal les biola, piano dan jangan lupa datang ke dojo juga, les vokalnya nanti mama carikan guru yang pas untuk kamu dulu.."

"Ye, mama"

Setelah itu mereka makan lagi, sampai sang ayah berdiri dan bersiap berangkat untuk ke kantornya.

"Ayo, Minghao papa antar naik mobil hari ini.."

"Ah, hari ini Minghao ingin berjalan kaki saja, sekalian pemanasan. soalnya jam pertama pelajaran olahraga.."

Minghao buru-buru berdiri karena sudah selesai makan dan segera membawa tasnya, setelah itu dia tergopoh-gopoh untuk pake sepatu.

"Kamu nggak alasan, mau berangkat bareng si-Jun itu kan?" tanya mamanya curiga.

"Tidak mama Sungguh. Baiklah aku berangkat dulu."

Setelah itu dia berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan rumah.

Di perempatan dekat rumahnya.

Sudah ada cowok yang pake seragam persis dirinya yang udah nungguin dengan sabarnya.

"Ge, lama ya?"

"Enggak sih, cuma gege nggak enak aja dari tadi dilihatin cewek-cewek cantik, kamu nggak takut aku direbut sama mereka.. susah lho dapetin orang ganteng kayak aku-"

Minghao udah jalan jauh duluan,

"Minghao, tungguin. gitu aja ngambek.."

Pas sampai di kelas dia, sudah di sambut temen-temen sekelasnya. dia emang kesayangan kelasnya.

"Minghao, cintaku. pujaan hatiku. lihat pr punya lu dong.."

"Jangan Minghao, gue kan udah booking duluan di wasap kemarin.. gue duluan.."

Mereka udah ricuh, dan dengan santai si Minghao bilang dia belum ngerjain. semua langsung shock, alamat mereka hari ini keluar kelas semua karena sumber utama mereka nggak ngerjain.

"Kok?, lu diapain Hao? siapa yang berani giniin lu? hah?, bilang ke kita.. nggak mungkin seorang Minghao nggak ngerjain pr. pasti ada yang ngapa-ngapain elu, siapa yang bikin elu galau gini.. belum tahu dia kalo Minghao itu permatanya kelas ini.."

"Pasti si kakak kleas narsis itu ya?"

"Temen-temen, ayo kita labrak si Jun bareng-bareng. ini pasti gara-gara dia..."

"Kenapa nggak lu aja?"

"Gue takut kalo sendirian.."

.o0o.

Di rumah yang lain.

Sebuah keluarga datang dari salah satu pulau di negara korsel ini, Jeju.

Sangat sibuk kelihatannya, dan dilihat dari manapun isi rumah ini cuma ada perempuan aja, satu perempuan paruh baya yang dipastikan sebagai ibunya. dan tiga lainnya.

Lalu terlihat satu cowok disana.

"EMBBBAAAAKKKK, mana seragam sekolah adek.?"

"Seungkwan, nggak sopan teriak sama kakak begitu, kan bisa tanya baik-baik.." omel sang ibu, walau si bontot yang satu-satunya cowok disini tapi karena mulutnya sama-sama nggak bisa diem. jadi nggak kerasa bedanya.

"Ma, liat nih kelakuan nuna-nuna kampret itu. masa seragam adek diganti rok lagi.. ini udah berapa kali dalam sebulan ini?."

Mama mereka udah capek denger anaknya tiap pagi, siang, sore kerjaannya ribut mulu. malu ama tetangga.

Dia jadi berasa nggak berasa punya anak cowok.

"INAAA... BALIKIN SERAGAM GUE!" Seungkwan teriak lagi nyari kakanya, si Raina. kali ini udah nggak pake embel-embel kakak. "Nggak lo balikin, sumpahin gendut seumur idup, terus di putusin pacar lu, gue sukurin.."

Sampe di kamar kakaknya, nggak diketemukan sosok Raina.

"Mbak, tahu mbak ina?" tanya Seungkwan sama kakak ke-duanya. dan dengan santai si embak langsung nunjuk jendela dan si Raina sudah kabur duluan dijemput pacarnya.

"Kamu yang sabar ya."

Setelah dibantu dua kakak lainnya, akhirnya Seungkwan berhasil menemukan seragamnya yang diumpetin di kresek taruh dalam kulkas.

Greget.

Biar pake nya cool ntar.

.

Di depan loker sepatunya Seungkwan nggak sengaja nemuin anak cewek sekitar 7 tahunan nangis dan bingung mau kemana, kayaknya dia diajak ortunya buat rapat mungkin, dan sekarang dia kesasar dan nggak bisa ketemu ortunya.

"Adek kenapa nangis disni? sini sama kakak aja ya..." langsung aja Seungkwan elus-elus rambutnya yang coklat kemerahan dan wajah agak nggak familiar di daerah ini. karena masih nangis juga langsung aja digendong Seungkwan menuju ke kantor TU untuk diumumin, barang kali ada yang lagi nyariin.

Belum sampai di ruang TU pas lewat depan kelasnya, langsung ditarik sama Seokmin ke kelas dulu.

"Seungkwan sini bentar,.."

"Apa sih? awas ya kalo nggak penting?, nggak lihat gue lagi sibuk nih.."

Soonyoung dan Seokmin lihatin Seungkwan yang lagi gendong anak.

"Tuh kan Soon. apa gua bilang. bener kan.. kalo Seungkwan itu udah emak-emak, mangkanya mulut embernya persis emak gue." Si Seokmin rundingan sendiri sama Soonyoung. "Maaf buk ini bukan pos yandu, ini sekolahan. imunisasinya di sebelah sana.." lanjut Seokmin, Soonyoung lalu mau gantian gendong tuh anak dan di ciluk-baa in, berasa jadi om baru.

"Diem, itu congornya bisa shadapp nggak. bantuin umumin di speaker kalau ini anak nyariin orang tuanya..."

"Ini kan anak Lu, jangan sok mau buang anak di sekolah..."

Dan saat dilihat-lihat mukanya memang mirip seseorang kayak temen mereka.

.o0o.

Kita kenalan sama si Baik Lee Jihoon.

Pagi ini

Setelah diseret sang abang ke kamar mandi dan langsung diguyur, dia langsung misuh-misuh nggak jelas. Cuciannya kan jadi nambah lagi, apalagi dirumah ini isinya tiga orang dan cowok semua dan dia yang paling bontot otomatis dia yang paling sering disuruh-suruh.

Ayahnya udah nunggu di meja makan sama abangnya.

"Selimut gue tinggal satu-satunya itu, yang laen belom kering juga.. udah disiram lagi.. ntar aku tidur pake apa bang..." komen Jihoon dan langsung sluput roti di depannya.

"Salah sendiri nggak bangun. " sang abang dengan muka enteng bilang itu semua.

.

Dia baru berangkat sekolah, dengan santai. dan headset udah setia nempel di kuping. setelah ribut sama abangnya rebutan sepeda, dan dia kalah dan harus naik bis.

Diperjalanan menuju halte tepatnya saat di sebuah toko yang punya etalase cermin yang cuma bisa dilihat dari dalem dan memantul kalo dilihat dari luar, Jihoon asik ngaca dan benerin rambut, dasi, bajunya sekalian. pertama giginya siapa tahu sarapannya tadi masih nyangkut disana.

Gigi bersih dari cabe nyangkut : chek.

Rambut rapi : chek

Muka imut-coret- ganteng : chek

Setelah beberapa menit mengagumi refleksi dirinya, ada notifikasi di hp-nya. langsung aja dibaca, siapa yang berani sms dia sepagi ini.

; Udah cantik kok, ngacanya jangan kelamaan. ntar telat lho! ;

Jihoon lalu pergi gitu aja, nggak perduliin sekitar, nggak bales sms dan dia buru-buru pengen ngehajar seseorang.

Baik banget kan orangnya.

Cuma satu orang yang suka ngejahilin dia kayak gini, yang ngatain dia cantik juga cuma satu orang itu.

Kwon -menyebalkan- Soonyoung.

.o0o.

Member terakhir si orang yang dari Amerika.

Karena dia anak tunggal, jadi dia perhatian penuh tertuju sama dia.

"Honey, papa nggak akan pulang lagi. dan mama juga akan sibuk semingguan ini, kalau kamu ditinggal sendiri di rumah, tidak apa kan?" tanya sang ibu. Jisoo cuma mengangguk.

"Makanya, papa sama mama bikin adik dong. biar aku nggak sendirian lagi."

Mamanya langsung kesedak, dan buru-buru minum air.

"Kalo kita sibuk, kamu mau bawa adikmu ke sekolah?" tanya balik mamanya.

"Kenapa nggak mama aja yang bawa ke tempat kerja mama." bales Jisoo.

"Kalo nggak mau tanggung jawab ya jangan minta adik.."

Walau wajahnya nggak menunjukkan dia bule, tapi mereka ini pernah di Amerika, amrik itu yang ada patung libertinya, yang ada obamanya itu lho.

Namanya Jisoo Hong, Joshua Hong, atau apapun terserah dia terima. panggil yayang nggak boleh ya. katanya itu kenang-kenangan mantannya.

.

"Kenapa? Jisoo kok mukanya sedih gitu?"

"Minghao, hari ini gue baru tahu kalo selama gue setahun lebih sekolah disini. ternyata gue satu sekolah sama mantan gue yang dulu.."

"Hehh, jodoh emang nggak kemana. harusnya seneng dong..."

"Masalahnya saat nyapa gue tadi, kirain ngajak balikan..."

"Terus?"

"Eh ternyata dia udah gandeng pacar baru. ."

.o0o.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

 **Mungkin ini adalah prolog, cerita lengkap bisa di publish setelah dapat respon yang lumayan, kalo respon buruk atau karena alasan sudah terlalu banyak genre ini mungkin bisa dihapus.**

 **Percayalah, untuk ff ini udah delapan kali lebih ganti rute, ganti intro ,ganti karakter, sampe ganti judul dll. tapi bingung mau ngepasin yang mana, nunggu kalo ada saran masuk aja dah, siapa tahu kepikiran sesuatu.**

 **pertamanya karena disuruh selesain ff-exo aku yang mirip tema gini. jadi pingin bikin versi SVT nya. semoga responnya baik, dan banyak masukan untuk kedepannya. request apa atau kurang apa? just say in the review box.**

 **Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**JungJeMiBu**

 **~*Jungguk [China], Jeju & Miguk [Amerika], Busan *~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : God, Parents, Pledis Ent. and other. just own the plot.**

 **Rated : T** **–** **biar aman semua umur.**

 **WARNING : Cerita terlalu pasaran dan Gaje, Isi tidak sesuai Judul, abal, bahasanya tidak baku dan kadang loncat-loncat jadi nggak usah heran kalau jadi tiba-tiba baku. harap maklumi ke-alay-annya. Shonen-ai/BL/ BoyXBoy, DLDR.**

 **Genre : Romance -Menye-menye-, Humor-Garing-, School Life.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

"Mom, i'll going now.."

Cowok ganteng bernama lengkap Jisoo Hong, atau nama inggrisnya Joshua udah siap-siap mau keluar rumah, setelah nali sepatu dia berdiri dan mamanya udah siap di depan rumah sambil manasin mobil, siap-siap mau berangkat juga.

"Yaudah, hati-hati. udah ya jangan minta adek lagi. ngurus anak segede kamu aja sering ditinggalin. lagian kamu nggak mungkin bisa kalo jagain anak kecil, kamu kena ompol paling teriak-teriak mama juga.."

Jisoo cemberut, yah kan belum dicoba. kalo ada adikkan mungkin jiwa kakaknya keluar.

Jisoo nggak tahu aja kalau Jiwa kakak itu Sekalian Jiwa bakat bullying alias suka ngerjain adeknya.

Karena ngambek, dia nggak jadi dianterin mamanya, waktunya juga masih pagi dan jalan kaki juga nggak jauh-jauh amat.

Saat di jalanan sepi, tiba-tiba ada yang nepuk pundaknya.

Perasaan tadi Cuma dia yang lewat jalan ini deh.

Pagi-pagi gini mana ada hantu sih, lagian kuntilanak kan sifht nya malem. kalo jam segini baru pulang jadi kuntilanaknya cabe-cabean suka pulang pagi.

Jisoo langsung istigfar, dan tangan yang pegang pundaknya belum ilang.

Akhirnya dia wirid, tahlilan, baca yasin, langsung juz amma dan akhirnya ikut hafidz indonesia.

Elah kelamaan.

"Jisoo-ya?"

Jisoo noleh, dan...

Yassalam dia nggak beneran ikutan hafidz indonesia kan, kok udah ada Irwansyah disana.

Jangan-jangan dia lagi ngelamun pas di tes suruh hafalan.

Eh tapi yang Mc in itu acara kan Irfan Hakim. jadi dia nggak lagi ikut acara itu.

Jadi apa ini? di sekitar sini ada syuting Film 'Heart'. Jisoo berasa jadi Acha septriasa dah.

Mari balik ke kenyataan, disana udah ada cowok berwajah ganteng dengan tubuh proporsional, dan bermuka Irwansyah *?*, Jisoo inget-inget lagi dan itu adalah wajah yang lumayan familiar, yak arena dia emang mantan pacarnya dulu.

Kok dia ada disini?

Kok kebetulan bisa ketemu?

Kok seragam mereka sama?

Kok dia makin ganteng?

Kok mamang-mamang tukang sayur liatin mereka mau minta foto?

Lupain tukang sayur.

Kok Jisoo jadi baper lagi..

"Seungchol ya?"pasti Jisoo dan dia langsung ngangguk dan ketawa manis.

"Kamu sekolah disini juga?" tanya Seungchol, "Kapan kamu balik?" tanyanya lagi, karena setahunya Jisoo ada di Amrik dulu.

"Setahun lalu."

"Lama juga ya, kok aku nggak kamu kabarin.."

"Emm itu.."

"Iya, aku emang udah nggak penting lagi buat kamu kabarin, aku kan bukan pacar kamu lagi."

Di hati kok kayak ada yang jleb gitu ya.

"Maaf ya.. " Jisoo nggak bisa bilang alasannya, kalo dulu dia nyariin Seungchol dan minta balikan gimana. padahal dia sendiri yang mutusin.

"Yaudahlah, itu kan cerita masa lalu. Sekarang ya sekarang.. kamu di kelas berapa? murid pindahan?" tanya Seungchol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Di kelas satu dulu iya, sekarang aku di kelas XI-A-2.."

Pantesan Seungchol nggak pernah tahu, dia jadi adek kelasnya sekarang. mungkin karena jadwal masuk dan lulus kedua negara berbeda jadi Jisoo musti nungguin waktu yang tepat.

"Berarti aku sekarang kakak kelasmu, Panggil aku Sunbae. kalau ada yang tidak tahu tanya pada Sunbae-mu ini ya.." goda Seungchol, dan Jisoo nggak bereaksi.

Pas sampe di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Maaf ya, aku duluan. kamu kalo ada apa-apa jangan sungkan Tanya sama aku." pamit Seungchol ninggalin Jisoo di belakang, dan Jisoo cuma liat dia ngumpul bareng temen-temennya dan ada satu yang langsung gandeng tangannya, pacar barunya kah?. abis itu nggak kelihatan karena ketutupan temen yang lainnya.

* * *

Kelas XI-A-2

Penghuninya udah riweuh menanti seorang yang selalu menantikan setiap pagi, bukan karena dia orang yang spesial, tapi pekerjaan di bukunya bisa menyambung hidup seluruh kelas.

Jam pertama, waktunya si Chong Li, Jet Li.

Sebenernya nama nya pak Lee, tapi karena dia orang nya nyebelin nggak bisa lihat kapur nganggur serasa jadi ahli kungfu gitu suka lempar sana sini, kalo kena jidat sakitnya jangan ditanya, jadilah dia punya julukan dari para murid yang disepakati bersama.

Kelas kalo udah diajar pak Lee, udah berasa latihan jadi ninja konoha. kalau nyuruh muridnya maju ke depan ngerjain soal, dari pada manggil nama mending lempar kapur aja.

Tinggalkan pak Lee.

Senyuman mereka merekah saat kedatangan sosok yang dinanti. sambutan pun langsung terdengar dari temen-temen sekelasnya. dia emang kesayangan kelasnya.

"Minghao, cintaku. pujaan hatiku. lihat pr punya lu dong.."

"Jangan Minghao, gue kan udah booking duluan di wasap kemarin.. gue duluan.."

Mereka udah ricuh, dan dengan santai si Minghao-si cowok imut- bilang dia belum ngerjain. semua langsung shock, "Kok?, lu diapain Hao? siapa yang berani giniin lu? hah?, bilang ke kita.. nggak mungkin seorang Minghao nggak ngerjain pr. pasti ada yang ngapa-ngapain elu, siapa yang bikin elu galau gini.. belum tahu dia kalo Minghao itu permatanya kelas ini.." Ujar Seokmin.

Alamat mereka hari ini keluar kelas semua karena sumber utama mereka nggak ngerjain.

Yang paling ribet ya, yang pertama kali menghadang Minghao. soalnya mereka udah langganan suruh berdiri, suruh lari-lari sampe suruh bersih-bersih toilet.

si Dokyeom dan Soonyoung.

"Pasti si kakak kelas narsis itu ya?" Soonyoung ikutan.

"Temen-temen, ayo kita labrak si Jun bareng-bareng. ini pasti gara-gara dia..."

"Kenapa nggak lu aja?" tanya Mingyu si cowok ganteng dan tinggi, dan se kumpulan sama SoonSeok.

"Gue takut kalo sendirian.."

Dan Seokmin cengengesan.

Akhirnya mereka pasrah, toh udah biasa. Lagian kalo nggak ngerjain banyakan gini enak dihukumnya bisa bareng-bareng.

"Kemarin, nonton nggak?, Jagoan gue kalah lagi bray..." Seokmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh iya udah banter juga malah nggak masuk bolanya... dia nggak bisa giring bola dengan bener kali." Soonyoung ngelanjutin obrolan bareng temen-temennya, ngomongin Euro kemarin mungkin gara-gara jagoannya kalah.

"Kok bisa nggak masuk ya?" komen Mingyu, dia juga kalah taruhan kan jadinya dia kudu rela ngabisin duit banyak buat nraktir anak kelas sebelah selama sehari penuh.

"Mungkin ada keperluan keluarga, jadi dia nggak masuk-"

Ketiga cowok itu noleh ke arah orang yang ngomongnya paling nggak nyambung sama mereka, dan Seungkwan yang ditatap pasang tampang bingung, emang kebiasaan dia aja suka nyaut kayak kabel nggak ada kulitnya.

"Ahh lu tahu apa lo soal bola, tontonan lu uttar*n sama d*ngd*t acad*my aja sok tahu..." sahut Seokmin, Seungkwan langsung pout dan ikutan duduk di kumpulan itu.

"Kirain ngomongin Wonu yang nggak masuk.." balas Seungkwan. Mingyu langsung bereaksi "Kenapa kok bisa nggak masuk?" tanya Mingyu.

"Gue kan bukan emaknya, mana gue tahu, kambing... "

Akhirnya mereka lanjut ngobrol lagi, dan Seungkwan dikacangin karena cuma dia sendiri yang nggak ngerti bola. soalnya dia dirumah rebutan tivi sama emaknya dan 3 kakak ceweknya dan dia cuma satu cowok dirumah otomatis dia kalah dan akhirnya ikutan nonton sinetron kesukaan emaknya dan entah kenapa sekarang Seungkwan malah lebih exited dari pada seluruh perempuan di rumahnya.

Sampai Jisoo masuk ke kelas dengan santainya dan menghampiri Seungkwan "Eh, Jihoon tadi dianterin cowok ganteng, siapa?" ujar Jisoo.

"COWOK GANTEENGG, SIAPAAA? JISOO KATAKAAAN! GANTENG MANA AMA GUE? " Jisoo langsung kaget, Si Soonyoung udah ngomong didepan mukanya, mana pake kuah lagi, karena selain Seungkwan yang suka nyahut ternyata Soonyoung sama aja suka nyahut kalo udah hubungannya sama Jihoon.

Jisoo terus dipaksa sama Soonyoung untuk ngasih tahu dia siapa cowok yang nganterin Jihoon, siapa yang udah berani nikung dia."Plis tolong, jangan ujan di muka gue. " padahal Jisoo sendiri kan tadi nanya bukan ngasih tahu, jadi dia juga nggak tahu.

"Soonyoung sadar, jangan kumat disini..." Seokmin langsung pegang jidat Soonyoung supaya nih anak nggak kesurupan lebih lagi.

Jihoon masuk dengan santainya dan nggak perduliin ditatap sama anak-anak yang di seberang bangkunya. dan dia nggak perduli ama Soonyoung yang lagi di rukiyah dan di dengerin musik Terangkanlah dari Opick.

Sampe duduk di bangku tetep dilihatin, Soonyoung masih di pegangin Seokmin biar nggak langsung nanya tanpa jeda.

Jihoon mulai risih.

"Kenapa sih? ada masalah ama gue?" tanyanya nggak nyante. Semua senggol-senggolan suruh nanyain dan akhirnya terakhir kena Mingyu. "Kok gue sih. Moodnya kayaknya buruk, nggak deh masih sayang nyawa diriku. belum kawin belum gendong anak cucu." ngedumelnya.

* * *

Di kantin. pas istirahat pertama.

Empat orang itu berkumpul diantara kerumunan, dan entah kenapa mereka kelihatan yang paling rame. ditambah Jun dan dikurangi Jihoon.

Intinya Jihoon nggak ikut ke kantin, dan Jun malah ikut kumpulan ini demi jagain Minghao.

Modusin yang iya.

Seungkwan udah rusuh sama cewek-cewek rebutan rainbow cake, sementara Jisoo makan soto lamongan aja yang nggak terlalu antri.

Minghao udah di pesenin sama yayang bebebnya. makanan kesukaannya, Nasi kuning.

Orang China yang lama di jawa ini.

Perlu diketahui kalau bebeb-nya si Minghao ini juga sama-sama keturunan China dan dia orang paling narsis, apa-apa musti selca dulu makan foto dulu, temen nyemplung got foto terus apdet status dulu baru ditinggalin, enggak deh ditolongin maksudnya.

Mungkin gara-gara ini juga mamanya ngelarang dia deket-deket Jun, takut ketularan narsisnya. Namanya M. Junhui. Muhammad Junhui.

"Elah, jangan suap-suapan dimari, apalagi tepat depan mata gini.. nggak kasihan sama yang liatin apa.?" ujar Jisoo yang udah nggak konsen makan, karena Minghao dan Jun udah suap-suapan sambil foto-foto pamer ke medsos.

"Iya, yang jones yang sabar ya.." ujar Junhui, bukannya berhenti malah ngeledek.

"Seungkwan lama amat sih, dia nggak lagi ngegosip sama ibu kantin kan? gue sendirian bagaikan obat nyamuk nih..." ngenes Jisoo, dan JunHao masih terus suap-suapan, salah apa dia sampe disuguhi adegan menohok hatinya yang kosong itu.-ciee-

Pas Seungkwan balik mukanya udah nggak rupa Seungkwan lagi, rambutnya berantakan mukanya penuh sama bercak merah bekas bibir-bibir, karena bekasnya nggak cuma satu hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Astagfirullah, Seungkwan kamu kenapa?" Minghao kaget saat Seungkwan balik ke meja mereka.

"Lu abis diperkosa siapa Seungkwan?" tanya Jisoo.

"Gue jambak-jambakan sama cewek-cewek disana, terus pas ketemu ibu-ibu kantin katanya gue mirip anaknya yang perempuan karena dia kangen jadinya gua dicium-ciumin.."jelasnya santai, karena emang ini udah ke berapa kalinya dia begini.

Mereka kembali makan dengan nyaman, walau nggak nyaman-nyaman banget sih, karena masih ada yang ngerusak pemandangan dari tadi mereka disuguhin pemandangan erotis, sebenarnya nggak erotis sih cuma karena mereka belum pernah ngerasain yang begituan. Seungkwan doang sih yang belum, gini-gini Jisoo pernah romantis juga tapi itu dulu. walau sekarang udah enggak bisa bersama lagi.

"Mending sama Jihoon dah di kelas aja.. hyung kok betah sih lihatin mereka berdua disini, ini rainbow cake gue jadi rasa soto dah." omel Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan itu bukan rainbow cake, itu kan emang mangkok soto punya gue.. balikin!" Jisoo langsung narik mangkoknya dari depan Seungkwan, sementara si Seungkwan nyengir tanpa dosa.

Masa nggak bisa bedain, langsung comot aja.

Lalu nggak lama kemudian ada ribut-ribut di area kantin. dan masuklah itu kakak kelas yang merasa famous dan emang famous banget pamornya udah kemana-mana dan karena geng mereka terkenal dari seluruh sekolah. jadi udah biasa kalau kedatangan mereka selalu diteriakin sama fans-fansnya.

"Ahh, nggak asik ah kalo makan ada mereka. Tuh kan sekarang ganti getuk* gue rasa soto gara-gara mereka.."

"Seungkwan, dari tadi lu cuma makan soto punya gua... " omel Jisoo.

"Ehehe.. masa sih?"

Balik ke geng itu.

Seungkwan nggak suka aja, soalnya mereka itu berisik banget. yah walau Seungkwan nggak diem-diem amat tapi kelompok sebelah lebih ribet lagi. Katanya juga sih mereka kumpulan emak-emak, mulutnya ember semua. tolong ingetin Seungkwan dia juga cocok gabung sama mereka.

Jisoo melihat ke arah yang dituju Seungkwan, gerombolan orang-orang terkenal itu kata Seungkwan terdiri dari anak-anak kelas tiga dan beranggotakan Yoon Jeonghan-si cowok berambut panjang dan berwajah Cantik-, dan temen-temennya Minhyuk, Jinyoung, Kihyun dan Sunyoul.

Pantesan famous, orang mukanya lebih bening-bening lagi.

Jisoo ngelihat orang yang namanya Jeonghan, dia lihat lamaaa banget kayaknya mukanya familiar deh. kayak pernah lihat.

* * *

Keesokannya, Jisoo berangkat sekolah agak pagian. temen sekumpulannya belum ada yang dateng kalo sepagi ini, apalagi Jihoon dia itu paling susah bangun pagi. Dia ada misi pagi ini, yang sahabat embernya nggak boleh tahu.

Dari kejauhan, Jisoo bisa melihat Minghao yang jalan sendirian. tumben, biasanya udah ada bodyguardnya.

"Jisoo, berangkat pagi ya?"

"Iya, biar enak aja.. seger udara pagi begini." Alesan, padahal modus supaya bisa kebetulan ketemu Seungchol lagi. tapi sayangnya yang namanya kebetulan itu nggak bisa sama dua kali.

"Yaudah, aku mau piket dulu ya.." pamit Minghao, dan sekarang Jisoo cuma duduk di kelas sambil liatin Minghao nata bangku dan hapusin papan tulis serta nyiapin kapur.

"Jisoo bentar ya, aku mau ke kantor dulu, penghapus kelas udah rusak. mau ambil yang baru.." pamit Mingahao, dan Jisoo asik dengan ponselnya, dia dapet Sms dari Seungkwan kalo hari ini dia agak telat karena seragamnya lagi-lagi diumpetin kakaknya.

Dibales Jisoo suruh kerjain balik, gantian seragam punya kakanya suruh umpetin juga.

Di bales lagi sama Seungkwan.

'Hyung tahu kenapa dulu gue pernah pake rok ke sekolah, dan musti minjem celana punya hyung... dia nekat dan pake celana gue ke sekolah dan alhasil gue pake rok dia.. tuh orang setan diatas setan. nggak bisa dikerjain balik.'

Seungkwan nulisnya sambil ngedumel kayaknya, panjang bener itu. Jisoo jadi penasaran sama kakaknya Seungkwan perasaan tuh orang seneng banget dandanin adeknya jadi cewek.

Mingaho balik ke kelas,

"Jisoo, dicariin kakak kelas tuh. ditungguin diluar." ujar Minghao sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke pintu kelasnya.

Jisoo kaget, perasaan dia nggak pernah kenal kakak kelas deh. siapa yang manggil dia.

"Siapa Ming?." dan Minghao cuma naikin ke dua bahunya.

Jisoo buru-buru keluar.

"Seungchol ... ada apa?"

"Ternyata kamu bener-bener di kelas ini, aku pikir aku cuma mimpi kemarin... " ujarnya, itu maksudya apa itu. jangan bikin Jisoo berharap lagi lah. "Bisa ngobrol bentar nggak? tapi nggak disini" ujarnya.

Jisoo ngangguk dan mengekor di belakang Seungchol.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di ff ini, cuma ada dua versi. kalo nggak romance menye-menye ya humor garing. dan jangan mengharap sesuatu yang wah banget, karena yah memang ini style saya biasa aja.**

 **yang ini jisoo dulu, karena banyak yang penasaran sama dia. Semoga chap depan lebih panjang.**

 **Saya bingung mau masukin Wonwoo ke genk mereka nggak. bingung dia masuk dengan konflik dan karakter apa?, terlalu banyak meanie ff dan saya jadi buntu ide. mungkin ada yang mau kasih saran. ditunggu.**

 **Maunya post abis lebaran aja. tapi udah selesai duluan, yah post aja. buat saku mudik, bagi yang mudik.**

 **semoga responnya baik, dan banyak masukan untuk kedepannya. request apa atau kurang apa? just say in the review box.**

 **Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**JungJeMiBu**

 **~*Jungguk [China], Jeju & Miguk [Amerika], Busan *~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : God, Parents, Pledis Ent. and other. just own the plot.**

 **Rated : T** **–** **biar aman semua umur.**

 **WARNING : Cerita terlalu pasaran dan Gaje, Isi tidak sesuai Judul, abal, bahasanya tidak baku dan kadang loncat-loncat, jadi nggak usah heran kalau jadi tiba-tiba baku. harap maklumi ke-alay-annya. Shonen-ai/BL/ BoyXBoy,OOC, DLDR.**

 **Genre : Romance -Menye-menye-, Humor-Garing-, School Life.**

 **Pair : JUNHAO. yang lain akan ditulis kalo udah di canon-in./terjun/**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

"Seungchol ... ada apa?"

"Ternyata kamu bener-bener di kelas ini, aku pikir aku cuma mimpi kemarin... " ujarnya, itu maksudya apa itu. jangan bikin Jisoo berharap lagi lah. "Bisa ngobrol bentar nggak? tapi nggak disini" ujarnya.

Jisoo ngangguk dan mengekor di belakang Seungchol.

Minghao di belakang langsung dadah-dadah ala-ala miss universe gitu.

Sesampenya didepan kelasnya Seungchol, Jisoo nungguin diluar sambil Harap-harap cemas. Dia nggak tahu apa yang bakal terjadi setelah ini.

Nggak lama, Seungchol udah keluar dan bawa kotak kecil gitu.

"Sebenernya aku beliin ini dulu buat kamu, sebelum kamu pergi ke Amerika dan sebelum hubungan kita berakhir dulu, ini hadiah ulang tahun kamu yang belum sempet aku kasih..." ujarnya manis.

Jisoo?

Jangan ditanya dia udah berasa bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran~~ -lagi-.

"Tapi kan, itu udah dulu bangett.. kenapa masih disimpen" ujar Jisoo basa-basi dulu. "Kamu kan bisa kasih ke orang terdekat kamu..." tambahnya lagi, modus biar dijawab dia nggak punya pacar terus mereka bisa balikan lagi.

Pas dibuka, ternyata isinya jam tangan putih.

Karena emang dulu Jisoo paling suka koleksi jam tangan.

Seungchol ketawa singkat. "Ini paling cocok sama kamu, Dia nggak akan suka hal-hal seperti ini." lanjut Seungchol.

Jisoo kembali senyum manis, ternyata Seungchol itu orangnya emang romantis ya, masa barang dari jaman dulu masih disimpen sampe sekarang, mau dikasih ke si Dia tapi yang cocok cuma Jisoo.

Bentar.

Kayak ada yang aneh?

Dia nggak akan suka?

Dia nggak—

DIA?!

Jisoo langsung ubah senyumnya jadi senyum kikuk, ternyata udah ada 'dia'. Jisoo nggak tahu 'dia' yang dimaksud ini posisi pastinya sebagai apa, tapi dia udah merasa bener-bener tersingkir.

sekarang salah siapa coba?

Siapa dulu yang putusin dia?

Siapa dulu yang ninggalin dia tanpa kabar?

Siapa dulu yang suka beli Bubble tea ngutang sama dia?

Siapa dulu yang kalo jalan suka nggak modal?

'Wuanjiirr, iya.. iya itu semua salah gue.. terus aja salahin gue. Penyesalan kan emang di akhir, didepan mah pendaftaran.' Jisoo sedang perang batin.

Tidak lama kemudian Jeohan dan kumpulannya alias genk-nya mendekat kearah Jisoo dan Seungchol yang emang di depan pintu kelas. Jeonghan natap nggak suka kearah jisoo. Apalagi ada Seungchol di hadapannya dan ada kotak kecil yang lagi dibawa Jisoo.

Pikiran Jeonghan, itu anak mau ngasih sesuatu ke Seungchol. Atau mungkin dia mau nembak Seungchol.

"Chol-ah. masuk kelas yuk tuh udah bel.." ajak Jeonghan sambil gandeng tangannya Seungchol, narik dia masuk ke kelas.

"Ah, iya.. Jisoo mau dianterin balik ke kelas?" tawar Seungchol. dalam hati pengen iya anterin kalo perlu jangan sampe kelas sampe ke pelaminan juga boleh. Tapi itu tatapan si Jeonghan udah kayak tatapan ibu tiri, nyuruh Jisoo segera enyah dari sini.

"Nggak usah, aku balik sendiri aja."

Sepeninggal Jisoo, Jeonghan langsung ngomong sama Seungchol. "Jisoo?"

.

.

.

.

Jihoon misuh-misuh sepanjang jalan ke sekolahnya, betenya udah dari rumah, dia tadi baru bisa berangkat setelah ribut sama abangnya rebutan sepeda, dan dia kalah dan harus naik bis.

Walau pada akhirnya abangnya malah dianterin ayahnya dan sepedanya nggak kepake. Emang itu setan berkedok abang, masa adek sendiri nggak boleh pake barang-barang kekuasaannya.

Katanya sih dia khawatir, takut adeknya jatoh. orang sepeda sama yang naikin aja masih gedean sepedanya.

Sampe di sekolah dia langsung menuju kelasnya. dan cuma ada Minghao disana yang masih piket, terus udah ada tasnya Jisoo juga.

"Met pagi Jihoon.. kayaknya hari ini lagi seneng ya?"

Sambut Minghao di depan pintu kelas, lengkap dengan ke-kepoannya udah kayak mas-mas kasir indomerit.

"Jangan ngeledek, nggak lihat nih muka kusut, Soonyoung belum dateng?" tanya Jihoon sambil celingak-celinguk, sementara Minghao udah senyum kesenengan dia udah lama jodohin mereka berdua, walau kerjaan mereka berantem mulu. menurutnya itu lebih romantis ketimbang gombalan Jun yang nggak pernah ada habisnya.

"Tumben, sepagi ini udah nyariin Soonyoung.. ada apa nih?." Alisnya dinaik-turunin.

"Mau nyerahin seserahan lamaran, emang lu pikir kalo gue nyariin Soonyoung mau ngapain lagi, mau gue cakar itu muka sok imutnya itu.."

"Kenapa? dia ngalahin keimutan kamu?"

"Minghao, ini bukan soal kalah atau imut, ini soal harga diri. lagian gue nggak imut, gue manly gini."

Seungkwan baru masuk kelas pas bel bunyi, biasanya dia emang nggak pernah telat ke sekolah tapi telat masuk kelas sering. dia suka gitu, kebiasaannya emang nongkrong cari gosip sana-sini sebelum masuk kelas sendiri. Sekalian modusin anak kelas sebelah. tapi kali ini dia bener-bener baru dateng lari tergopoh-gopoh.

Dan guru udah mau masuk tapi Jisoo, alias Joshua alias Acha septriasa belum juga balik ke kelas. Minggyu langsung khawatir. pasalnya temen mereka yang satu itu nggak biasanya ngilang apalagi nggak duduk anteng di kelas padahal pelajaran udah mau mulai.

"Mana nih anak, kok yang masuk tasnya doang?" tanya Mingyu ke Minghao yang sebangku sama Jisoo.

"Iya kemana hyung gue? lu kemanain Minghao? tadi pas gue sms dia bilang cuma berdua di kelas sama lu, sekarang kok tinggal elu doang. jangan-jangan lu ada dendam ya sama dia terus lu mutilasi sekarang mayatnya di taruh di kerdus dan ada di tempat pembakaran sampah ya? atau lu anyutin di sungai? atau lu jual di e-bay? atau lu—" cerocos Seungkwan belum sempet dijawab sama Minghao, Minggyu udah keburu nyetop duluan.

"Ajeng, bisa berhenti sebentar nggak? lu itu sebenarnya mau nanya apa introgasi sih.."

"Kenapa emangnya? Minghao yang ditanyain aja nggak masalah kok, kenapa situ yang sewot?"

"Masalahnya si Minghao udah keburu keluar kelas saat lu ngomong panjang lebar tadi.. jadinya kuping gue yang kena polusi suara elu.." Ujar Mingyu sambil korek-korek kupingnya, nyari emas.

Dan emang udah nggak ada yang duduk di bangku.

"SEO MYUNGHOOOO! BALIK LU, KAMPRET GUE DITINGGALIN. AWAS LU GUE DOAIN CEPET PUTUS LU SAMA JUN, BIAR BISA BUAT GUE.."

"Njir, do'a lu begitu amat?, udah nyerah lu sama si Vitamin C?"

"Siapa?"

Perasaan Seungkwan nggak sariawan kok dikasih vitamin sih?.

"Itu anak kelas sebelah, Si HVC itu. namanya Hansol Vitamin C kan?"

.

"HAIII TEMAN-TEMAN SEJAWAT KU, SELAMATT—

BRUAAKK

—Pagi"

Soonyoung yang baru dateng langsung disambut sama penggaris plastik putih merek butterfly dan penggaris ijo gambar berbie flying pegasus—punya Seungkwan—yang melayang di depan kepalanya, lebih tepatnya emang sengaja dilempar. Temen sekelasnya nggak prihatin sama sekali, malah bersyukur yang dilemparkan masih penggaris 30 cm, coba dia pegang gergaji, pasti itu juga yang dilempar.

"Untung gue belajar Taekwondo, jadi bisa selamet dari hal-hal begini.." gumamnya sambil elus-elus dada karena dia kaget.

"Lebih selamet lagi, lu jangan gangguin si Jihoon." komen temen seperjuangannya, Lee Seokmin atau biasa dipanggil Kuda, Dokyeom maksudnya.

"Hari gue nggak akan lengkap kalo belum gangguin dia.." ujarnya lagi, penggaris yang diambil Seokmin udah disautnya. "Emang lu sendiri yang datengin balak, kalo ada apa-apa nggak usah nangis sambil ngegandolin kaki gue lho.."

Soonyoung pout.

"Nggak usah sok cantik.." marah Seokmin, Soonyoung langsung cabut, bermaksud balikin penggarisnya Jihoon.

"Hai Jihoon, lagi latihan lempar-lempar ya?" tanya Soonyoung pasang muka innocent padahal, dalemnya udah kesenengan karena digendokin.

Jihoon diem dan tangannya pose minta penggarisnya dibalikin. Seungkwan ngambek cuma penggarisnya Jihoon doang yang diambil, penggaris dia ditinggalin gitu aja.

Sebelum Seungkwan mau ngomelin Soonyoung tiba-tiba Jisoo udah ambilin dan ngasih tanpa ngomong apapun, terus duduk di bangkunya.

.

"Kenapa? Jisoo kok mukanya sedih gitu?"

Jisoo baru balik ke kelas, setelah bel masuk berbunyi dan mukanya kusut abis kayak habis kena badai topan nggak tahu dimana. dia masuk pas pelajaran udah hampir dimulai, untung aja gurunya lagi telat dateng.

Jisoo duduk di bangkunya dan meringsut disana. di sebelah Minghao.

"Minghao, hari ini gue baru tahu kalo selama gue setahun lebih sekolah disini. ternyata gue satu sekolah sama mantan gue yang dulu.." mulainya.

"Hehh, jodoh emang nggak kemana. harusnya seneng dong..."

"Masalahnya saat manggil gue tadi, kirain ngajak balikan..."

"Terus?"

"Eh ternyata dia udah gandeng pacar baru. ."

Minghao diem, dia nggak tahu musti jawab apa?

Masa jawab 'Alhamdulillah ya'. bisa digampar ntar muka imutnya.

Minghao cuma bisa puk-pukin Jisoo. Ternyata kakak kelas ganteng yang tadi pagi panggil dia itu mantannya.

"Dan lo tahu pacarnya sekarang siapa?" lanjut Jisoo. Minghao geleng. "Si Jeonghan, iya Yoon Jeonghan yang itu yang anaknya pejabat itu, yang terkenal itu, yang rambutnya panjang, yang mukanya mirip Zaskia Sungkar itu.. "

"APAA?!"

Seungkwan yang denger ada kata Jeonghan di sebut, langsung aja ikut nimbrung dan duduk di depan bangkunya Jisoo.

"Kenapa? ada apa sama Yoon Jeonghan? dia sok lagi..?" tanya Seungkwan. "Emang hyung diapain sama dia?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Gue kalah telak dari dia."

"NGGAK BISA, HYUNG NGGAK BOLEH KALAH SAMA DIA. GUE NGGAK NGERTI INI URUSAN APA, TAPI GUE NGGAK RIDO NGGAK IKHLAS LAHIR BATIN KALO DIA MENANG.!" Seungkwan udah kayak orasi.

"Emang lu tahu ini masalah apa?" tanya Minghao, Seungkwan geleng sambil nyengir, "Emang masalah apaan sih?" tanya Seungkwan pada akhirnya.

"Makanya, kalo ada apa-apa itu chek dulu kebenarannya jangan langsung ikutan ngompor-ngomporin aja, seneng banget sih kalo ada orang ribut-ribut.." Jihoon ikutan disana dan langsung nasehatin Seungkwan, "Iya maaf deh, tapi pokoknya nggak boleh kalah. " ujar Seungkwan.

Setelah diceritain sekali lagi, entah kenapa Seungkwan jadi semangat. Jisoo yang sebenarnya udah mau nyerah sama Seungchol dan relain dia buat Jeonghan malah disuruh rebut sama Seungkwan gimanapun caranya. kalo perlu mereka bantuin, Jihoon nggak mau repot sebenarnya. tapi dia dipaksa alias diancem kalo nggak mau, nomer hapenya bakal dikasiin Soonyoung.

"Ini kesempatan hyung, apalagi dia masih baik sama hyung."

"Iya apalagi, dia masih simpen barang buat lu, padahal bisa ketemu lagi aja dia nggak tahu."

"Dan dia repot-repot temuin Jisoo cuma untuk ngasih itu."

"Apa namanya kalo bukan masih cinta?"

Jisoo jadi pikir-pikir lagi, tapi tetep aja nggak baik ngerusak hubungan orang. Kan udah ada Jeonghan sekarang.

.

.

.

Jisoo duduk sendirian dengan aura suram di pojokan kantin. masih dengan suasana galaunya.

"Kenapa ini suasana suram amat?" Jun dateng dan nemuin Jisoo sendiri lagi silet-silet ujung bangku kantin. "Jisoo? ngapain mau bikin prakarya?"

"Jangan ngomong sama gue dulu, Mood gue lagi nggak bagus.." ujar Jisoo pelan banget, udah tahu kuping Jun rada congek, bukannya dikerasin malah bisik-bisik.

Minghao yang baru balik bawa pesenan mereka pun langsung jelasin ke Junhui.

"Ohh, lu itu mantan pacarnya si Seungchol. dan lu pengen balikan sama dia tapi dia udah pacaran duluan sama Jeonghan?" tanya Junhui.

Minghao balik lagi, dia lupa kalo dia belum bayar udah keburu ngacir kemari. Setelah minta duit ke Jun dia balik buat bayar dan ninggalin Jisoo sama Jun curhat, lagian Minghao udah bosen dari pelajaran pertama sampe pelajaran ke-empat, Jisoo terus-terusan menggalau dan ngoceh nggak jelas, kayak bicara ama diri sendiri gitu.

"Kurang lebih begitu.."

"Siapa bilang mereka pacaran?"

Jisoo dongak, natap wajah Junhui yang iler keringnya masih nempel di pojok bibirnya. "Maksudnya?" tanya Jisoo minta penjelasan.

"Mereka emang deket, tapi mereka nggak atau belum pacaran kok."

"Masa? tapi tadi Seungchol sendiri yang bilang dia orang yang paling deket.."

"Jeonghan mah deket ama siapa aja. Gue jamin, mereka belum pacaran. kan Jeonghan sebangku ama gue dan dia masih bingung mau nerima siapa.. banyak banget yang nembak dia. dan sama seungchol cuma dalam tahap ditembak belum diterima."

"Jadi gue masih ada kesempatan?."

"Lebar lah buat elu, jalan tol gue sediain kalo perlu."

"Jun, entah kenapa lo hari ini jadi ganteng banget."

"Tiap hari juga gue ganteng, kalo nggak ganteng mah nama gue bukan Jun."

"I love u lah... pokoknya Muhammad Junhui istebes lah."

"Jijik gue denger itu dari lu, Cuma Minghao yang boleh bilang I love u ke gue."

"Wanjirr rasis lo."

"Ini namanya cinta, sableng..." Jun langsung toyor palanya Jisoo. Nggak sopan tuh anak ama orang tua. walaupun Jun sebenernya juga adalah kakak kelas Jisoo, tapi soal umur masih tuaan Jisoo.

.

\\.o0o./

.

Di perjalanan sepulang sekolah, mereka berempat pulang bareng. dan lagi-lagi Junhui ngikut.

Jihoon yang baru tahu kenapa sedari tadi mukanya Jisoo yang suram banget, sekarang udah secerah pala botak salah satu guru mereka, langsung ketawa ngejek.

"Aku udah nggak galau kok. I'm fine. see?" ujar Jisoo.

"Apanya yang fine, muka lu fine tapi pikiran elu ngebul tuh. itu tadi sedotan nggak masuk-masuk ke mulut lu. itu artinya lu makin banyak pikiran." Jihoon udah sodorin sedotan Jisoo supaya masuk ke mulut Jisoo, dari tadi cuma muter-muter di idung.

"Kok jus gue jadi agak asin ya?" komen Jisoo.

Bukannya dijawab malah langsung ditinggalin sama temen-temennya.

.

.

.

Terus pas mereka sampai di sebuah pertokoan atau entah apaan itu, udah rame sama orang-orang yang bergerumbul kayak mengerubungi sesuatu.

Bukan hanya mereka berempat saja yang penasaran, temen-temen mereka pun ikutan berdesakan demi pengen tahu, dan dilihat dari jauh udah ada Minggyu, temen sekelas mereka yang badannya paling bongsor udah ikutan disono. dia yang paling mencolok.

"Ngapain si Mingyu noh.?." tanya Jihoon.

"Tau, ni acara apaan sih? rame bener? mamah dedeh goes to school?" jawab Jisoo yang kini udah ikutan dongak-dongak.

"Terus ngapain Mingyu disono?" Jihoon tanya lagi.

"Kali, dia diem-diem ngefens mama dedeh.." Yang ini Seungkwan.

Mereka capek berdebat nggak ada ujung dan memutuskan menyeret Mingyu untuk jelasin mereka, sebenarnya dia ngapain berdempetan ditengah kerumunan, jangan-jangan dia copet yang suka nempel-nempel di keramaian.

"APAAN SIH? ITU TADI SPOT TERBAIK TAHU SUPAYA BISA NGELIHAT JELAS BIDADARI GUE.." marah Mingyu "KALIAN-KALIAN INI PADA NGGAK TAHU PERJUANGAN SEORANG KIM MINGYU AMRIZAL BAHARUDIN BUAT SAMPE DI BARISAN DEPAN, DAN SEKARANG DENGAN SEENAK UDEL KALIAN UDAH NARIK GUE DI BELAKANG. BELUM PERNAH DIGAMPAR GAJAH AFRIKA, HEH BELUM PERNAH HAH?"

"Ming, eling sadar, kita Cuma mau nanyain lu itu ngapain. tadi lu kan sakit perut terus diijinin pulang. kok sekarang malah disini." Ujar Jihoon. diangguki sama teman yang lainnya.

"Sakit perut tadi cuma alasan?" tanya Minghao. "Temen-temen yuk kita lapor pak Lee, kalo Mingyu bohong soal sakitnya dan malah keluyuran.." ajak Seungkwan, Mingyu langsung gelandotin kaki Seungkwan.

Mingyu baru inget, kalau tadi dia ngibul buat sampe kesini.

"Plis jangan dong Ajeng, ini tuh demi kelanjutan hidup gue tahu nggak?, kamu cantik deh.. ayolah Jisoo, Jihoon please ya. Minghao juga pils... kali ini aja bantuin mas Ming ya.." ujarnya sambil aegyo sama siap-siap buka dompet, kali aja aegyoannya nggak manjur, biar dua bapak proklamator yang berbicara. /ini dimana?/

"Kelanjutan hidup yang begimana yang lu maksud?" tanya Jihoon.

Sebelum sempet jawab, kerumunan itu mulai menyeruak dan makin ke pinggir-pinggir kayaknya ada sesuatu yang diikuti sedang bergerak juga, di depannya udah ada mobil yang bakalan siap mengangkut kemungkinan artis itu.

Mingyu langsung secepat sonic udah di barisan depan lagi.

"Hebat tuh anak, pasti tuh anak belajar di konoha tuh. bisa lari secepet itu." gumam Seungkwan.

"Mingyu mah kalo urusan ngidol nomor 1." sahut Minghao, walaupun dia dan Mingyu nggak terlalu sering kemana-mana bareng, dan mereka sering adu mulut banyak nggak cocoknya tapi mereka tahu persis satu sama lain. dan terkadang Jun sempet cemburu berat ke Mingyu yang terkadang perhatian amat sama Minghao dan lebih ngertiin dia, hanya karna mereka sekelas.

Balik ke Mingyu yang udah sunggi-sunggian sama Jun, sejak kapan dia disana?. berasa konser dangdut gitu jadinya, Dengan Mingyu yang disunggi. Karena nggak sopan sekarang gantian Jun yang disunggi.

"Buset, Mingyu emang cepet tapi si Junhui lebih cepet lagi ternyata.." komen Jisoo.

Minghao nggak percaya, perasaan tadi dia udah gandolin tasnya Jun supaya dia nggak ikut-ikutan, Setelah dijelasin Mingyu kalo dia lagi nunggu cewek cantiknya Jun langsung ngikut, karena Jun kalo liat cewek cantik mah suka gitu.

"Gue mau pulang aja, kalo ada yang nanyain. bilang aja Minghao buru-buru pulang karena udah nerima lamaran juragan minyak dari Qatar." Minghao ngambek, bisa gawat kalo dia pulang sendirian bisa-bisa dia marah-marahin orang di jalan, itu masih untung gimana kalo dia malah masuk les bahasa arab dan beneran jadi diboyong ke sono, ntar logat sama muka ntar nggak cocok, cukup temen mereka si Yugyeom aja yang bicaranya ana-ente, kalo sampe nambah Minghao mereka nggak kuat.

Jisoo langsung susulin dan temenin dia, pastiin pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Sementara disono masih tersisa Seungkwan dan Jihoon yang emang penasaran mereka ngerubutin apa sih, tadi terlihat satu cewek yang masuk ke mobil itu, dari teriakan mereka sih kayaknya itu yang ditungguin.

.

.

.

"Apaan sih? kok ribut banget, emang tadi itu siapa?" Jihoon nanya sambil nabokin mereka pake tasnya supaya sadar dari muka-muka nge-fly gitu, baru dikasih dadah-dadah aja udah begitu rupanya.

"Itu tadi yang gue bilang bidadari gue, calon istri idaman.." jelas Mingyu.

"Nyatain perasaan ke Wonu aja masih belepotan, deketin Jeonghan aja di PHP mulu, boro-boro mau pacarin artis. Sadar diri Ming, nggak usah bayangin yang tinggi-tinggi, jatuh kesian lo, cari aja yang biasa yang bisa ngeliat lo apa-adanya. lagian gue juga masih nganggur ini,," Seungkwan langsung kedip mata genit ke Mingyu.

"DASAR RANGGA! MODUS LAGI GUE KUTUK HANSOL DIEMBAT EMBAK LO, TAU RASA .."

Jauh disana Rangga Smash yang lagi nungguin martabak mateng pun bersin dan menerbangkan martabak pesenannya, itu bersinnya jadi bisa ngalahin bersin si Mingyu.

"ENAK AJA GUE DIPANGGIL RANGGA... LAGIAN MANA MIRIPNYA GUE AMA DIA, MIRIPAN JUGA SAMA CINTA-NYA KETIMBANG RANGGA.." bales Seungkwan sambil kibas bulu ketek lalu ngacir sambil joget 'senyum semangat'.

"WONG EDIIIAAANNN" yang ini Mingyu dengan logat medoknya.

"Pecahkan saja gelasnya biar ramai.." sahut Jihoon sebelum ikutan ngacir bareng Seungkwan, ninggalin dua orang itu.

"Betewe Ming, tuh artis namanya siapa sih?" Jun ikutan nanya dari tadi dia nggak tahu itu siapa, pokoknya ada yang bening dia ikut aja.

.

.

.

"Namanya Seulgi."

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai disini ada pertanyaan? /berasa jadi guru/**

 **Judul ff ini emang sampah, sesampah isinya. jadi kalo ada yang nanyain kenapa judulnya begitu. ya menggambarkan isinya. its oke.. dulu pernah jadi 'Way to go!' dan saya nggak tahu itu mewakili apa. terus juga kepikiran judul NGENESVT, itu juga apa. dan karena nggak kepikiran lagi. pas jaman svt project Seungkwan pernah bilang dia sama timnya itu Jungjemi, karena terdiri dari dua orang amrik-josh,enon- orang china-minghao, dan orang jeju-dia sendiri-. pas nyanyi drift away.**

 **Welcome back Jeon Wonwoo, si tukang jagain kebun, si emo-nya SVT.. semoga dengan baliknya kamu,saya dapat lebih banyak inspirasi.**

 **Soal Wonwoo kalo masuk geng, harus ngerubah judul ini kah?. tapi mengubah image emo dia sama kayak ngerubah kealiman jisoo butuh mental kuat. Rencananya emang tim ini saingan sama tim emak-emak.**

 **Terima kasih yang bela-belain PM ngasih ide tok-cer banget. aku nggak kepikiran lho sebelumnya. kayaknya ide kamu bakal aku pake sekarang.**

 **Semoga responnya baik, dan banyak masukan untuk kedepannya. Kritik dan Request masih di buka lebar, just say in the review box.**

 **Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**중제미부**

 **JungJeMiBu**

 **~*Jungguk [China], Jeju & Miguk [Amerika], Busan *~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : God, Parents, Pledis Ent. and other. just own the plot.**

 **Rated : T** **–** **biar aman semua umur.**

 **WARNING : Cerita terlalu pasaran dan Gaje, Isi tidak sesuai Judul, abal, bahasanya tidak baku dan kadang loncat-loncat jadi nggak usah heran kalau jadi tiba-tiba baku. harap maklumi ke-alay-annya. Segala kelakuan buruk di serial ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, bukan untuk ditiru. Shonen-ai/BL/ BoyXBoy, DLDR.**

 **Genre : Romance -Menye-menye-, Humor-Garing-, School Life.**

 **Pair : Junhao, yang lain akan ditulis kalo udah di canon-in./terjun/**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

.o0o.

Pagi hari yang sangat tenang.

"INA!, KALI INI LO NGERJAIN GUE LAGI, GUE RE-SIGN JADI ADEK LO.. "

"SAMBER GLEDEK BARENG-BARENG, AJENG. BUKAN GUE YANG NGUMPETIN SEPATU LO TERUS GANTI PAKE HOMIPED PINK YANG BISA NYALA.."

"KALO MAU NYUMPAH MAH SENDIRI AJA, JANGAN NGAJAK-NGAJAK. LAGIAN KOK LO TAHU ITU SEPATU BISA NYALA, UDAH NGAKU AJA..."

Ganti deh jadi pagi yang ribet, kalo kita ke rumah ini nggak ada tenang-tenangnya setiap hari. Kalo udah Seungkwan sama kakaknya ketemu di satu ruangan, bernafas pake oksigen yang sama. siap-siap tercemar polusi suara tingkat tinggi. pasalnya dua orang itu kalo ngomong aja berasa latihan nada tinggi.

Eomma dan dua kakaknya yang laen cuma bisa hela nafas, mau dilerai malah nambahin acara tengkar-pagi mereka.

"Mbak Iin, bantuin dedek ya." kalo Seungkwan punya kakak berkedok 'musuh' cem Raina, dia juga punya kakak berkedok 'bisa-diandelin' cem si Yein, dia kakak pertama alias tetuanya.

"Kamu nyari ini?" tanya si Yein, sambil nenteng sepatu item yang biasanya dia pake ke sekolah, tapi cuma sebelah. "Ketemu dimana mbak? dikulkas lagi? tadi udah aku cari nggak ada lho" tanya Seungkwan.

"Di akuarium"

"UAPAAAAHHHH.. Di akuarium? Akuarium yang ada airnya itu? yang airnya udah sebulan ini bilang mau di bersiin Ina tapi nggak jadi mulu itu? kena ee'nya si kokom dong?. jadi sepatu adek udah kotor basah pula ? nggak bisa dipake sekolah? Masa kudu pake sepatu pink bisa nyala itu. malu mbak." rajuknya, udah mau nangis dan gondok nggak mau masuk sekolah.

"Eomma, udah dedek mau nge-kos aja dah. nggak betah tinggal dirumah ini. liat tuh sekarang udah jam berapa? sepatu adek lagi-lagi di rusakin Ina". Eommanya cuma muter mata jengah-sekali lagi-, ngidam apa dia pas ngelahirin mereka-mereka ini. Sehari dibikin tenang pun nggak bisa.

Eommanya ngelihat sepatu sebiji yang ditenteng Yein.

"Seungkwan, ini kan sepatu bekas yang udah nggak kamu pake. sepatu kamu kan udah disiapin di depan pintu tuh." jawab eommanya. "Yein, kamu jangan ikut-ikutan ngerjain adekmu dong" nasihat eommanya.

"Makanya si Raina suka banget ngerjain lu ajeng. reaksi lu bully-able banget.." Jawab Yein, di belakangnya Raina udah ngajakin toss. "Baru keilangan sepatu aja, udah minta pindahan. gimana kalo kehilangan yang laen."

"Ohh jadi kalian sekarang sekongkol, bagus. awas ya kalo nyuruh adek belin apa-apa. adek nggak bakalan mau." ngambek Seungkwan.

"Gitu aja ngambek, ntar ilang lo cantiknya.." goda Raina sambil toel-toel dagu Seungkwan. "Ayo sarapan!" ajak Raina.

"Nggak usah ngomong sama dedek lagi. Eomma, mana uang angkotnya. adek mau langsung berangkat aja, nggak mood sarapan."

"Karena hari ini ada pembayaran listrik, air dan arisan yang barengan, jadi kamu nebeng Raina aja ya dulu, mubazir sepedanya kan bisa buat dua orang itu. hemat bahan bakar juga. kan kita jadi ikut program pemerintah. untuk menghemat subsidi BBM." ujar sang eomma. Seungkwan mangap nggak percaya, bukannya dia nggak mau dianterin. masalahnya masa dia yang cowok dibonceng motor sama cewek sih, udah gitu dia cuma bisa duduk miring lagi. bukan apa-apa, kalo dia duduk ngadep depan berasa duduk di bonceng danil pedrosa yang uber-uberan sama rossi, jadi dia memutuskan duduk miring sambil merem, biar nggak kerasa, kalo ada apa-apa kan gampang mencelat dari motornya.

"Tapi eomma.."

"Udah, jan manja deh. udah syukur ada gue yang nganterin. mau jalan kaki. ntar betis lu segede tales bogor, mau?" Raina udah siap-siap helm dan manasih motornya di depan.

5 menit kemudian.

Mereka udah sampe di sekolah. dasar emang si Ina, itu jalanan yang biasanya bisa sampe 20 menit jadi cuma 5 menit.

"Kan cepet sampe kalo sama embak. ayo ucapin terima kasih.."

"Gile lu Raina, gue malah mual, masuk angin nih.." Seungkwan turun motor sambil sempoyongan, pengen muntah seketika.

"Salah siapa tadi dipakein jaket nggak mau?"

"Jaket lo pink, blink-blink dan berbulu, ogah.."

Raina senyum lima jari.

Udah banyak yang liatin mereka dengan tatapan aneh. mungkin mereka pikir siapa yang udah ribut depan gerbang sekolah, pagi-pagi gini. sampe ada salah satu murid yang menarik perhatian si Raina diantara anak-anak ingusan dan upay itu. ada satu yang jalan bak model dan tatapannya misterius.

"Jeng, Ajeng.. liat ke sini deh."

"Bentar gue mau nyari freshcare sama kantong kresek dulu."

"Ah itu bisa nanti, liat yang ini dulu."

Raina udah keburu nelangkup wajah adeknya dan dihadepin ke sosok cowok yang lumayan tinggi dan berponi tengah tapi dia bukan Ariel 'ONAH'. dia adalah Leonardo d'caprio versi blasteran Amerika-Sukabumi, dia adalah Hansol Vernon Chwe.

"Ada bule njir, Sekolah nggak jelas gini aja, muridnya ada yang bule. udah gitu ganteng banget lagi. kalo gini mah, jadi pengen nganterin lo setiap hari, Jeng." ujar Raina, Seungkwan mendelik nggak suka. ini kenapa orang ini kok ikut-ikutan selera dia sih.

"Nggak jelas-nggak jelas juga lu alumni disini. udah gue nggak mau dianterin lu lagi, meski tidak ada uang angkot. mending gue jalan kaki aja. udah sana ngampus. hush~hush~" usirnya. Kok kayaknya kemarin dia inget Mingyu yang nyumpahin dia dan sekarang jadi kenyataan.

Saat Seungkwan masuk ke sekolahnya sambil gondok, dari luar Raina ketawa ngejek. Soalnya dia tahu kalo tuh anak bule itu yang diincer adeknya, dia pernah liat fotonya di hape Seungkwan. Raina mah jahilnya kemana-mana.

Nggak lama setelah Raina pergi, Jihoon dan Yoongi-abangnya- juga sampe di depan gerbang sekolah, dengan sepeda. dan Jihoon di bonceng depan udah gitu dipakein helm, pelindung siku dan kaki tidak lupa. berasa dia bonceng anak TK.

"Udah jangan cemberut, ntar adek abang jadi nggak imut lagi. senyumnya mana senyumnya?. nggak salim sama abang dulu nih? cium pipi kanan-kiri? cium jidat? dadah-dadah sambil kissbye?" Yoongi berasa nganterin anak TK beneran, padahal ini sekolah SMA dan adeknya juga udah kelas 2, kelas 2 yang bajunya udah nggak kegedean kayak yang masih kelas 1, kalo Jihoon cewek, mungkin roknya udah sampe diatas paha.

Jihoon cuma perhatiin sambil masang muka datar. "Kalo lagi nganterin kamu gini, jadi inget pas kamu masih playgroup dulu, masih suka meluk abang sebelum masuk kelas. sekarang jangankan dipeluk, di beri senyuman manis aja enggak.." dramatis Yoongi, tapi karena Jihoon masih masang tampang datarnya, nggak lama setelah itu muka sok melasnya jadi datar ikutan Jihoon.

"Sekarang kamu masuk kelas. inget, jangan pacaran mulu. Sekolah itu lebih penting. kalo ada anak kurang kerjaan yang gangguin kamu sini lapor sama abang, biar abang gelitikin bulu idungnya-."

Jauh di dalam kelas, Soonyoung langsung ngerasa gatel idungnya.

"Udah ya bang, Jihoon masuk kelas dulu." Belum selese abangnya ngasih wejangan udah ditinggal masuk aja.

.

.

.

Di koridor depan kelas 2-1 sampe 2-5 udah rame, nggak tahu mereka lagi ngomongin apa. Wonwoo, -cowok ganteng tapi terkenal di kelas jarang ngomong- yang baru masuk sekolah jadi ngerasa ketinggalan berita, dikira ada apaan tapi ternyata mereka lagi ngomongin soal rame-rama di Myeongdong kemarin yang katanya ada artis yang melakukan photoshoot disana.

Dan dilihatnya, temen sekelasnya tidak kalah rame bahkan nggak hanya kalangan cewek, kalangan cowok pun tidak kalah rempongnya, si Mingyu udah nyekokin cerita tentang idolanya ke temen-temennya yang sebenernya agak kurang perduli, si Soonyoung nggak tahu permasalahannya dan si Seokmin kayaknya udah dengar kata itu lebih dari sejuta kali.

Sampai Wonwoo yang baru masuk setelah beberapa hari absen pun nggak ada sambutan hangat, tanyain kek udah makan belum gitu, udah ada uang jajan belum, atau apalah yang penting kedatangannya ditanggepin, seorang doang juga nggak papa.

"AAA, WONUUUUU. DIKAU BALIK LAGI ADINDAKU SAYANG.." Seungkwan yang nggak perduli dengan keributan kelasnya, karena dia gondok sama Mingyu yang nyumpahin dia kemarin dan sekarang jadi kenyataan. Dia langsung ajak duduk Wonwoo di bangkunya dan nanyain kemana aja selama ini udah hampir seminggu dia nggak masuk.

"Wonwoo sudah kembali?, kata si Seokmin kamu sakit kuning ya?" tanya si Minghao ikutan nanya dengan muka polos tapi agak pengen nabok juga, siapa yang nyebarin gossip murahan dan 101% fitnah itu. Wonwoo langsung pecicilin si Seokmin dengan tatapan super tajemnya. tapi sayang Seokmin tergolong makhluk kurang peka.

"Sialan si Seokmin, kenapa nggak sekalian aja tumor tumbuh di kepala gue. Sejak kapan kata Seokmin jadi panduan kalian?. Dengerin kata Seokmin itu Makruh hukumnya, dengerin silahkan, nggak didengerin malah lebih baik." komen Wonwoo panjang lebar, walau dia terkenal jarang ngomong, tapi kalo kudu bersihin nama baiknya dari mulut nggak bener teman sebangkunya itu, dia kudu banyak omong.

Setelah ngejelasin panjang lebar soal selama ini dia nggak masuk, Wonwoo balik ke bangkunya. dia sebangku sama Seokmin. sebenernya dulu si Seokmin sebangku sama Soonyoung, dan si Wonwoo sebangku sama Mingyu. tapi karena mereka berdua bikin berisik kelas terus jadinya sekarang dipisah.

"Ngomongin apa sih, si Mingyu sampe ngomong nggak pake napas gitu?" tanya Wonwoo ke Seokmin. "Tau tuh, dari tadi pagi dateng, yang diomongin Seulgi mulu. siapa sih tuh orang. jadi pengen ketemu dia. dulu Mingyu kan nggak suka beginian, kenapa dia sekarang malah jadi pioner utama." bales Seokmin.

"Abis ketemu terus lu apaain?" tanya Wonwoo agak takut.

"Mau gue marahin, dia yang bikin kuping gue tiap hari kebisingan"

"Yah tapi yang salah ke elu kan Mingyu, Seulgi mah nggak salah apa-apa sama elo"

"Dia yang bikin Mingyu jadi gitu, jadi dia yang salah"

"Yah nggak bisa gitu dong."

"Ya bisa dong. Kok lo jadi ngebela dia sih, kan sahabat elo itu gue."

"Sahabat macem apa lo, masa sahabatnya nggak masuk malah dibilang sakit kuning, ada alasan yang lebih masuk diakal nggak sih?"

Dan Seokmin cuma nyengir sok nggak salah, tapi dia tetep sebel kenapa malah Wonwoo belain orang yang nggak dikenal. biasanya kan dia bodo amat.

Gantian sekarang Mingyu mandeg celoteh dan natap ke belakang bangkunya. Bukan karena dia keberisikan tapi karena ada Wonwoo disana. Bukan rahasia lagi kalo si Mingyu ini sebenernya ada hati ke Wonwoo tapi dipendam terus katanya alasannya kurang kuat, dalam bayangan Mingyu, wajah Wonwoo rada mirip-mirip ama Seulgi. mungkin ini alasan yang buat dia suka sama Wonwoo.

Tapi dia kenal Wonwoo udah lebih dulu ketimbang suka sama idolanya, jadi dia nggak tahu pasti yang mana yang mempengaruhi lebih dulu.

.

.o0o.

.

Jisoo masuk sekolah paling terakhir diantara gengnya. Hari ini dia diantar mamanya karena lagi males jalan.

Dia masih kepikiran kata temen-temennya, dia dipaksa ngerebut Seunchol dari tangan Jeonghan. Istilah baiknya sih gagalin Seungchol supaya nggak suka Jeonghan lagi dan buat dia jatuh cinta lagi sama Jisoo. dan mereka bisa balikan seperti dulu lagi.

Tapi kenyataan nggak segampang itu. nyatanya mungkin Seunchol masih benci ke Jisoo setelah hal yang dia lakukan dulu.

Siapa yang tidak akan benci, jika hubungan kalian tidak dalam masalah dan pasangan kalian dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin putus tanpa alasan yang jelas. belum selesai sampai disitu, Seungchol malah ditinggal pergi tanpa kabar yang pasti. padahal saat itu dia terus menunggu.

"Hahhh, entah kenapa gue ngerasa dosa gue banyak banget.." keluh Jisoo saat mengingat-ingat semuanya. "Mana mungkin gue bisa jauhin Seungchol dari Jeonghan, dan bikin dia suka gue lagi. itu hal paling mustahil"

Tanpa sadar Jisoo udah dihadang di depan loker sepatunya, sama beberapa kakak kelas.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Jisoo?, orangnya biasa aja gini. nggak mungkin lah Jeonghan kalah sama orang yang nggak populer kayak dia."

Jisoo ngelihat mereka satu-per satu, orang yang selalu ada di sekeliling Jeonghan dan sekalian orang pupuler di sekolah entah karena bakat atau memang jadi idaman seluruh sekolah.

Yang tadi ngomong itu dilihat dari nametagnya namanya 'Park Jinyoung', dari namanya sih kelihatan anak orang kaya, berasa anaknya produser terkenal. dan dari mukanya emang cocok sih. Selanjutnya Yoo Kihyun, kelihatan agak pendiem dan pinter nih anak setipe sama Jihoon lah. terus terahir Seon Yein, karena namanya kedengeran kayak cewek jadi dia biasanya dipanggil Sunyoul, dia kelihatan paling biasa tapi kayak ada yang nggak biasa gitu, jadi berasa mirip Minghao, kelihatan agak lemot tapi sebenernya ada yang bahaya gitu.

"Kamu yang katanya mantan pacarnya Seungchol ya?" tanya orang yang namanya Yein, hampir aja Jisoo pikir ada cewek yang ikut mereka ternyata itu suara dia emang nyaring kayak cewek.

"Iya, dulu." jawab Jisoo singkat, dia termasuk orang yang cinta damai jadi dia jawab dengan nada sesantai mungkin dan tidak terdengar memprovokasi. kalau Seungkwan tahu, dia bakalan ikut-ikutan dan yah sudah tahulah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Terus maksud lo apa sok ngedeketin dia lagi sekarang, lo nggak tahu sekarang dia udah milik Jeonghan. " ujar Jinyoung lagi.

"Tapi kata Junhui mereka belum pacaran kok."

"Biarpun gitu, gue nggak akan ngebiarin lo deketin Seungchol lagi. lo nggak tahu kan akibat lo ninggalin dia dengan sesuka hati lo. gue nggak mau orang yang nyakitin dia, balik buat nyakitin dia lebih lagi" yang ini Kihyun yang bicara, dan ini langsung ngejleb gitu, mungkin Jisoo agak kurang ingat sama Kihyun ini, tapi Kihyun tahu persis siapa itu Jisoo karena mereka dulu satu sekolah. "Kalo lo ngelangkah lebih jauh dari ini, kita nggak akan tinggal diam" lanjutnya.

Setelah itu dia melenggang pergi dan diikuti dua orang itu. Sama seperti temen-temen Jisoo yang ngedukung, temen-temen Jeonghan pun akan mendukung dan nggak akan biarin siapapun ngehalangin.

.

.o0o.

.

Waktu istirahat.

Kelas udah sepi.

Semua murid pergi meninggalkan sarang mereka menimba ilmu, entah ke kantin atau kemanapun itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tersisa di kelas, bisa diitung pake jari.

Tapi Soonyoung tahu kalau Jihoon itu biasanya nggak pergi ke kantin dan hanya berdiam diri di bangkunya sambil corat-coret di kertas.

Soonyoung diem-diem langsung duduk di bangku Seungkwan buat ngejejerin Jihoon. Jihoon kan emang sebangku sama Seungkwan.

"Kamu itu lagi nulis apa sih?, kok kayak serius banget." mulai Soonyoung.

"Tumben nggak sama Seokmin?" bukannya jawab malah balik nanya, kebiasaan Jihoon emang gini, maklumin aja.

"Seokmin lagi ke kelas Jaehyun, nggak enak kan kalo aku jadi orang ketiga dan kambing congek di satu waktu." bales Soonyoung.

"Tuh tahu kalo diduain dan jadi orang ke tiga itu nggak enak."

"Maksudnya?"

Kayaknya ada hubungannya dengan dia nanyain Seokmin tadi deh. Soonyoung bingung, dia nggak biasanya disindir. ngomong langsung aja perlu sampe dua kali lebih apalagi sindiran kayak gini, dia bisa keburu lulus masih belum bisa paham.

Jihoon sebenernya nggak pengen ngomong langsung, tapi dia paham betul. kalo berhadapan sama Soonyoung itu musti jelas ngomongnya.

"Kamu bilang kamu suka aku, tapi setiap hari yang jadi perhatian cuma si Seokmin, sebenernya serius nggak sih?" tanya Jihoon to the point.

Soonyoung garuk belakang tengkuknya.

"Kamu cemburu sama Seokmin?. Ya gimana, dia kan juga sahabat aku dari dulu. masa tiba-tiba kudu jauhin dia."

"Nggak ada yang nyuruh buat jauhin Seokmin, aku cuma ngerasa kalah perhatian aja dari dia. ngerti pointnya kan?"

"Jadi aku kudu eothokke?"

"Terserah kamu."

Ini nih, kata yang nggak akan pernah diidentifikasi. Di dunia ini nggak akan ada yang bisa ngerti arti kata terserah itu menjurus kemana. Tapi akhirnya Soonyoung ada inisiatif.

"Gini deh, untuk menunjukkan keseriusan. kasih aku kesempatan. gimana kalo besok minggu kita jalan. kita ketemu di depan stasiun, mau ya?" pinta Soonyoung.

"Kita ketemu jam 8, kalo aku telat atau bahkan nggak nepatin janji, kamu bisa ngelakuin apapun, termasuk nolak aku secara nggak baik, nggak mau ngomong lagi sama aku, dan aku nggak bakan gangguin kamu lagi." Minta Soonyoung sambil pasang muka sok imut yang biasanya.

"Oke" jawab Jihoon.

.

.

.

Di lorong koridor kelas 2,

Wonwoo yang baru balik dari kantin berjalan sambil terus perhatiin layar hp-nya, dia tadi ngedenger semua orang di kantin lagi ngomongin hal yang sedang nge trend sekarang, dan katanya yang lagi booming itu sosok cantik cosplayer yang bahkan sampe bisa bikin Mingyu lupa ama dunia nyata.

Karena terus lihatin layar hp, dia jadi nggak sadar kalo di depannya ada tangga menurun. hampir aja dia gelundungan di tangga kalau nggak ada tangan yang lumayan gede nangkep dia, udah kayak film drama aja.

Karena kaget, tanpa sadar tangan Wonwoo malah cengkeram lengan dan pundak Mingyu.

"Kamu hati-hati dong, kalo jatoh gimana? ntar sakit lagi. nggak masuk lagi. aku nggak bisa liat wajah manis kamu lagi. Ya masa setiap hari kudu ngelihatin wajah sepet si Sukimin sih, di kost-an ketemu dia, sampe sekolah dia lagi. kan bosen." keluh Mingyu panjang lebar, sampe mereka nggak sadar kalau udah jadi perhatian seluruh murid yang ada disana.

Udah ada yang ciee-ciee in, bahkan ada yang mau beli kembang siapa tahu setelah ini mereka bakal pindah ke acara siraman, ato pas mau ngiringin penganten. Mingyu doang sih yang nggak sadar, Wonwoo mah udah nahan malu pas tahu anak-anak pada lihatin dia dengan tatapan 'minta pajak jadian'. beberapa malah sempet foto-foto mau aplod ke instagram pake hesteg bejibun.

"KYAAAA MEANIIIEEEEE MOMENT!..".

"Ciee,, baru juga comeback udah bikin moment aja"

"Buruan kawin gih, kalo ngeliat dua orang berduaan gini. jiwa penghulu ane bisa-bisa bangkit. Udah mas Halalin aja" si unta arab Yugyeom udah pasang pose ngajak ijab-qobul an.

"Bikin anak langsung aja, kalo nggak mampu ntar aku aja yang emongin.."

"Kasian woy sama yang jones, jan pacaran dimari."

"Woy itu gorengan gue, jan diabisin"

Yang nyariin gorengan itu Seungkwan yang nggak sengaja lewat, dan dia lebih perhatian sama makanannya ketimbang sama keadaan sekitar. oke kita kembali ke Wonwoo.

"Gandeng nih bocah-bocah, bubar woy. ada orang pacaran bukannya dinasehatin malah dilihatin.." Seokmin datang dan bubarin kerumunan itu, Wonwoo udah jauhin badannya dari Mingyu.

"Huuu nggak asik lu Dik, nggak tahu soal jiwa Meanie shipper nih.."

"Bodo amat, udah sana pergi. dari pada Meanie, bagusan juga bang dika yang ama Wonu.."

Emang dasar ya mulutnya si Dika ya, apa aja bisa. Wonwoo langsung toyor pelan pala Seokmin, seenggaknya dia diselametin dari rasa malu ditanya-tanya.

Lagi-lagi Mingyu cuma bisa ngeliat Wonwoo tanpa kedip lagi, dia sadar kalo dia udah nggak seakrab dulu lagi ama dia. bisa dibedain antara dia dan Seokmin yang deketnya pure karena temen jadi nggak ada rasa canggung. jangankan rasa canggung. ngerasa bersalah aja nggak pas ngelakuin kesalahan. Sementara Mingyu sendiri kalo nggak bener-bener ngomong penting dia nggak akan bisa natap wajah itu lebih dari 10 detik. kayak ada yang buat dia deg-degan gitu pas melihat wajah itu.

"Kenapa Ming, kok ngelihatin begitu amat?" tanya Wonwoo yang sadar dia dilihatin terus.

"Ah nggak, lain kali kamu hati-hati ya. udah berapa kali kamu ketahuan aku hampir celaka karena liat hp terus. kemarin-kemarin mau kejedot tembok, sekarang mau jatoh dari tangga." wanti Mingyu, dan emang bener. ini bukan kali pertama dia diselametin Mingyu. hampir tiap hari malah dia dihindarin dari bahaya oleh Mingyu, makanya pas nemplok tadi posisinya langsung pas.

Kok kayak jadi kebiasaan ya?

Bodoh amat yang penting Wonwoo selamet, sehat wal afiat tidak kurang suatu apapun.

.

.

.

Di kantin, Seungkwan cuma duduk sendirian.

Dia heran, kemana perginya ini teman seperjuangannya, kenapa dia dibiarkan sendiri dalam keramaian. Jihoon emang nggak bisa diharepin, tapi biasanya Jisoo bakal temenin dia walau Jisoo sendiri nggak mood makan, dan Minghao walau malah pacaran didepannya sama Jun, seenggaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang sendirian gini.

Tanpa sadar ada yang terus ngelihatin dia sambil senyum tipis, tingkah laku Seungkwan walau kadang emang nggak jelas, tapi bagi orang yang ngelihatin ini malah terlihat lucu dan gemesin. jadi pengen bawa pulang.

Yakinlah diatas ini bukan pikiran authornya, walaupun emang bakalan sama.

Ditengah-tengah asik ngelihatin Seungkwan, tiba-tiba dia dikagetin sama orang yang nepuk punggungnya.

"Yo, Vernon Chwe Mah bro, Mah darling Mah angel. bolehkah The Almighty Edward Kwon ini duduk disini?"

"Soonyoung-hyung, kan ada banyak kursi kosong. kenapa harus duduk disini?"

Yang orang bule yang mana, yang ngomongnya nggak jelas yang mana.

Sang penglihat yang ternyata adalah Vernon, cowok bule yang tadi pagi hampir ditaksir Raina. dan sang pengganggu ngaku namanya Edward Kwon, itu Kwon Soonyoung yang udah secepat kilat udah sampai di kantin padahal tadi masih di kelas.

"Karena pas Edward lihat, kamu lagi perhatiin dek Ajeng sambil tersipu-sipu. terus juga sambil bayangin yang enggak-enggak."

"UUUUOHOOOKKKK OHHHOOKKK"

Vernon, langsung keselek. hanjir, kok bisa tahu nih orang. Padahal dia ngelihatinnya udah pake trik supaya nggak ketahuan jelas. Tapi si orang yang nggak punya mata *?* karna saking sipitnya ini kok bisa tahu.

"Lagian, nggak sekali ini aja kamu ketahuan lagi ngelihatin dia sampe sebegitunya.."

Sebegitunya gimana?, perasaan Vernon nggak nganga pas ngelihatin, ato sambil nge-cess gitu, biasa aja malah pasang tampang cool.

"Tenang aja nggak cuma kamu kok yang ngelihatin dia begitu, sebenernya banyak yang laen juga sering liatin dia bahkan yang terang-terangan nge-cess juga ada. mau gimana lagi body-nya emang bikin gagal fokus." lanjut Soonyoung, dan Vernon agak kurang suka dengernya. Kayak nggak rela gitu Seungkwan dilihatin orang laen, padahal siapa-siapa aja bukan lho. kenapa Vernon nggak rela?.

"Perasaan dia biasa aja badannya. emang kenapa?" tanya Vernon.

Soonyoung langsung noleh ke pinggir, natap Vernon tajem. Baru denger pertama kali ada yang ngelihatin Seungkwan nggak fokus ke bawah.

"Jadi kamu nggak cuma lihat badannya?"

"Ngapain?"

"Selamat nak, kamu berhasil mengalahkan pesaing-pesaing kamu. mungkin selama ini dia menunggu sosok pemuda yang begitu serius seperti kamu. jadi terharu kan. anak gadis itu sudah besar, sudah saatnya untuk melepasnya. "

"Kok jadi ngomong kayak bapaknya sih?"

Vernon geleng-geleng dan langsung ninggalin Soonyoung yang masih nangis haru di meja. Kelamaan deket Soonyoung ntar yang ada imej Vernon di mata umum ikutan jadi sengklek dan nggak cool lagi.

.

.

.

Soonyoung dengan girang balik dari kantin mau menuju kelas, tapi di tengah jalan pas dia lewat di depan kantor guru, ada pak Lee yang baru keluar ruangan sambil ngusap-ngusap palanya, niatnya sih mau benerin padahal rambut aja nggak ada lho. jadi mau diapain juga nggak ada beda.

"Soonyoung, sini!" panggil pak Lee, Soonyoung mundur lagi buat ngadep gurunya itu.

"Kenapa pak? mau minjem sisir saya?" jawabnya sambil pasang pose 'v'.

"Kamu jangan bercanda terus, kamu inget nggak seminggu lalu kamu nggak masuk dua hari."

"Iya pak, saya nggak masuk bukan tanpa alasan kok, saya nganterin orang tua saya yang mau umroh pak, biar varokah gitu. biar jadi anak sholeh gitu pak. biar didoain dari sono supaya cepet dapet jodoh."

Sang guru pun cuma bisa angguk-angguk.

"Iya terserah, tapi selama kamu nggak masuk. kamu ngelewatin banyak ulangan. Karena ada beberapa tugasnya yan belum lengkap, cuma nilai kamu yang agak kurang. kalau tidak segera di selesaikan bisa mempengaruhi kenaikan kelas kamu." jelasnya sambil lihatin nilai-nilai yang mau disetorin ke bagian pengevaluasi.

"Pak, jangan pak."

"Maka dari itu, Minggu besok saya tunggu kamu ke rumah saya untuk mengerjakan soal ulangannya" Soonyoung udah mau setuju karena di suruh ngerjain di rumahnya pak Lee, dari pada disuruh ngulang kelas kan bahaya, tapi dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya karena hari Minggu besok kan dia ada janjian.

"Pak tolong lah pak jangan munggu besok, lagian kan itu tanggal merah."

"Ohh jadi kamu nggak mau karena tanggal merah, Kalau gitu nilai kamu juga sekalin merah."

"Pak, tunggu sebentar. gimana kalo sepulang sekolah aja saya ke rumah bapaknya."

"Nggak bisa, bapak sibuk rapat kontingen."

"Malam juga tidak apa-apa pak."

"Bapak pulangnya jam 12 malam."

"Kalo gitu saya datang jam 1"

"Kamu mau ngerjain soal, atau mau ngerampok rumah orang?. lagipula kapan bapak istirahatnya kalo kamu datang jam segitu."

Soonyoung memohon-mohon, tapi sang guru tetep kekeh sama pendiriannya. mau jadi apa anak muda sekarang, kalau hari libur di kurangin sedikit untuk kepentingan dia sendiri aja sudah mengeluh.

"Pokoknya, hari Minggu jam 8 tepat. bapak tunggu kamu dirumah." segera setelah ngucapin itu pak Lee keburu pergi, karena dia kudu ngajar di kelas lain setelah ini.

Pas balik ke kelas, pengen dia kasih tahu Jihoon kalo dia nggak bisa hari minggu besok. tapi nanti malah dibilang plin-plan, nggak serius, tukang PHP, dsj. nggak bilang malah dibilang tukang ingkar janji. kok jadi serba salah gini sih.

Ini semua salah pak Lee dan kepala kinclongnya, kalo sampe Soonyoung besok nggak bisa nikah itu semua gara-gara pak Lee, pokoknya.

"Kenapa Soon, mukanya kok suram?" tanya Wonwoo, Jihoon yang nggak sengaja denger pun ikutan ngelihat ke arah Soonyoung, biasanya kalo sama temen-temennya dia bakal langsung ngomong banyak hal, entah se-nggak penting apapun. pas dilihat Jihoon dia langsung ngalihin pandangan dan langsung duduk di bangku tanpa banyak omong.

"Ini kenapa ini, depan gue suram sebelah kanan gue suram juga. ada apa dengan kalian?. kan yang biasanya suram itu gue. nggak baik ih ikut-ikutan trend orang." ujar Wonwoo, sambil lihatin Soonyoung dan Jisoo bolak-balik.

"Tapi di sebelah kirimu, sudah ada orang yang siap memberi hari yang cerah padamu." Seokmin ikutan komen aja, dia mah kerjaannya dimana-mana nyahutin pembicaraan orang.

Pengen Mingyu ikutan menyahut, di kanan depan juga ada orang yang siap membina masa depan bersamamu, tapi ntar keliatan gombal jadi dia cuma ngebayangin sambil senyum-senyum sendirian aja.

Soonyoung nyuruh Wonwoo dan Seokmin mendekat, dan mau bisikin dia. kalo dia celoteh keras-kerasa kayak biasanya nanti ketahuan Jihoon. nggak ketahuan Jihoon pasti Seungkwan si biang gosip yang sebangku ama dia bakal ngasih tahu.

"Masa depan gue direnggut, Gue suruh ngerjain soal ulangan susulan minggu besok sama pak Lee"

"Bagi gue mah pak Lee malah nyelametin masa depan lo, baik lho dia mau ngingetin. guru laen mah masa bodo." balas Wonwoo.

"Harusnya lo bersyukur punya guru botak sebaik dia. eh maksudnya guru sebaik dia." sahut Seokmin.

"Kalian nggak tahu masalahnya, kalo gue pas lagi kosong. gue akan seneng banget malah, saking senengnya bisa-bisa pala tak berambut itu gue gosokin biar lebih shining. tapi gue udah ada janji ma jihoon. dan kalo gue nggak dateng dia bakal benci gue selamanya SELAMANYA FOREFAAAAAHHH"

"Saran gue sih, turutin pak Lee aja. masa depan lo bakal secerah palanya kalo lo ngikutin dia. Jihoon pasti ngerti. kalo dia nggak mau ngerti berarti dia bukan jodoh elo." jawab Seokmin, ini kalimat paling bener yang pernah dia ucapin.

Sebenanrnya Seokmin pingin ikutan nyahut kayak biasanya kalo Wonwoo lagi sedih, dia pasti bilang 'tenang aja masih ada Dika mau sama kamu kok', tapi untuk Soonyoung dia nggak pernah bilang gitu karena, itu bukan candaan lagi. itu perasaan dia yang sebenernya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soal kopel saya termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu suka atau jarang membeberkan di awal, cari tahu sendiri aja seiring berjalannya cerita, soalnya banyak yang belum pasti ntar takutnya php. jadi biarlah berjalan dahulu nanti kalau jodoh pasti ketemu kok /ini apa?/**

 **Itu yang maksa abangnya Jihoon, Yoongi. udah keturutan. emang nggak bisa kepikiran yang laen selain dia.**

 **Karena membernya banyak, jadi kalo satu-dua orang nggak muncul di chapter harap maklum ya.**

 **Wonwoo muncul secara perdana? ada yang shock dengan sifatnya? itu setelah diskusi panjang, dan terima kasih pada seseorang –Inisial HK-yang sangat membantu kemunculan wonwoo dengan karakter yang menarik.**

 **Terima kasih Semoga responnya baik, dan banyak masukan untuk kedepannya. pengen request? just say in the review box.**

 **Please Review.**


End file.
